mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Temporal Grimoire
Temporal Grimoire-the Book of Time. Compiled by various Temporal Agents,Within their Capitol, the cities and Star Castles of the Time Sorcerers, life is very much devoted to introspective studies at the Academy,after long years in the field,working as members of the Legion of Time Sorcerers.The High Council or Council of Supreme Time Sorcerers consists of the president, chancellor, castellan and the cardinals of Time Sorcerer's Academy. Sorcerer Ranks There are also Reverand Mothers and Bishops that hold high positions with the Council,on various worlds,that such exists,who hold positions on the Council of Time Sorcerers.The Legion of Time Sorcerers are the undoubted masters of time travel in the universe or multiverse, yet even they do not understand all of its intricacies. Great pioneers such as Count Harlan Sarkhon and Bernard Sarkhon have mastered elements of it and passed on the benefits of their knowledge and achievements to their successors. Armed with this knowledge, the Time Sorcerers have established themselves as invigilators of the laws of time, their own regulations about what can and cannot be done to the fabric of time and space. The Legion of Time Sorcerers are so called because they are able to travel in and manipulate time through technology to a far greater degree than any other civilization.They also possess a variety of so called paranormal abilities,by way generic engireering,nanotechnology and super scientific equiptment,that often appear magical objects and artifacts,and are preceived as Wizards objects by lesser evolved species.Time Sorceres appear human,or atleast similar to Terran Class Humanoids but differ from them in many respects,mostly advanced intelligence and superior abilities of strenth,speed,endurence and other advanced senses or paranormal abilities. The Legion of Time Sorcerers originated from the world known as Atlantis-the original homeworld of a the Atlantean races,that now destroyed and several colonies now go by that name Atlantis-such as Atlantis Prime and so on.Time Sorcerers can also communicate by telepathy. Time Sorcerers well as being able to perceive the past and all possible futures-possably due their link to the Guider Gems-worn upon the forhead and it's link the Time Spheres,Grimeires and the Temporal Grimiere-linked the Great Halls of Time The Great Halls of Time-the Library of the Temporal Space,and Holo Space,where everythiung and every where,with the Multiverse has holographic reflection.A library is a place where information, usually in book or computer form, is stored and accessible to others. Usually the books are grouped by genre (fiction, non-fiction, history, etc.) and then sorted alphabetically by the author's last name. Librarians work in libraries to assist those with information needs. These Holo library is near infinate knowledge,conceiving of a universe in the form of a vast library containing all possible 410 Library Rooms-with both physical page books of a certain format and an infinate row of isolinear books of every type of subject.is a vast, apparently endless honeycomb of interlocking hexagon-shaped rooms, each one with two hallways that connect it to other rooms on the same level and a spiral staircase connecting it to rooms both above and below. Every room's walls are occupied by bookshelves that are full of books. The Legion of Time Sorcerers also have the ability to regenerate their bodies when their current body is mortally wounded. This process results in their body undergoing a transformation, gaining a new physical form or repairing old or new injuries. The Legion of Time Sorcerers are an ancient order.An elite Cast of super beings,who origins extend from Original Atlantean Alpha Omega Warriors,mixed element of other allied species,such as the Galaxians Time Agents and Seraphian technology.Paradoxically, although the Legion of Time Sorcerersare a scientifically and technologically advanced race, the civilization is so old that key pieces of their technology have become shrouded in legend and myth A grimoire (pronounced /ɡrɪmˈwɑr/) was once known as a mythical textbook of magic,according to ancient Atlantean Mythology. Books of this genre, typically giving instructions for invoking holo angels or holo demons, performing divination and gaining magical powers or other instructions.The term Grimoire was adopted to mean any sort of instruction book,used to Journals of scientific discovery,theory,records of events,biographies and so forthe,thus in time became from an actual paper bound book to a hand held computer device. The Universe could comprise myriad dimensions, many of which may never be discovered by man. However, by the early Twenty-second Century, mankind has not only discovered nine perpendicular dimensions of the Universe, but has learned to traverse them and harness their unique properties for a variety of effects, including interspatial teleportation, temporal phasing, and time travel into parallel timelines. These nine known dimensions can be broken down into three categories: Space, Time, and Interspace, each comprising three dimensions. To understand the concept of three-dimensional interspace, one needs to consider each spatial dimension on its own — for example, the dimension of length. While in the classic four-dimensional model of the Universe, length and other dimensions are straight lines, in the Nine-dimensional model, one must picture the spatial dimensions as cyclic, looping back onto themselves at periodic intervals. Copyright © Time CoreTechnologies, Inc., Creating a gateway through interspace is like stepping from one spatial cycle to another, without traversing the intervening space itself. In other words, if normal space is like a spiral path, coiling outward from the center, then travelling through interspace is like walking in a straight line outwards from the center of this spiral path, crossing perpendicular to each concentric loop of the path. comes from the Black Pullet grimoire.]] A grimoire is a textbook of magic,so a Temporal Grimoire is in a sense also a book of magic or magic like knowledge used members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers. Such books typically include instructions on how to create magical and use objects like talismans and amulets, how to perform magical spells, charms and divination and also how to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as angels, spirits, and demons.Davies (2009:1) In many cases, the books themselves are also believed to be imbued with magical powers, though in many cultures, other sacred texts that are not grimoires, such as the Bible, have also been believed to have supernatural properties intrinsically; in this manner while all books on magic could be thought of as grimoires, not all magical books should.Davies (2009:2-3) While the term grimoire is originally European and many Europeans throughout history, particularly ceremonial magicians and cunning folk, have made use of grimoires, the historian Owen Davies noted that similar books can be found all across the world, ranging from Jamaica to Sumatra,Davies (2009:2-5) and he also noted that the first grimoires could be found not only in Europe but in the Ancient Near East.Davies (2009:6-7) Etymology It is most commonly believed that the term grimoire originated from the Old French word grammaire, which had initially been used to refer to all books written in Latin.Actually,according to Atlantean mythology,it dates even further to ancient Tauron latin like words. By the 18th century, the term had gained its now common usage in France and had begun to be used to refer purely to books of magic, which Owen Davies presumed was because "many of them continued to circulate in Latin manuscripts". However, the term grimoire also later developed into a figure of speech amongst the French indicating something that was hard to understand. It was only in the 19th century, with the increasing interest in occultism amongst the British following the publication of Francis Barrett's The Magus (1801), that the term entered the English language in reference to books of magic. History Ancient period The earliest known written magical incantations come from ancient Mesopotamia (modern Iraq), where they have been found inscribed on various cuneiform clay tablets excavated by archaeologists from the city of Uruk and dated to between the 5th and 4th centuries BCE.Davies (2009:8) The ancient Egyptians of many Earth timelines or Osirhons of ancient Atlantis also employed magical incantations, which have been found inscribed on various amulets and other items. The EgyptianOsirhon magical system, known as heka, was greatly altered and enhanced after the Macedonians, led by Alexander the Great, invaded Egypt /Osirhon/Tykhon in 332 BCE. Under the next three centuries of Hellenistic Egypt, the Coptic writing system evolved, and the Library of Alexandria was opened, and this likely had an influence upon books of magic, with the trend on known incantations switching from simple health and protection charms to more specific things, such as financial success and sexual fulfillment.Davies (2009:8-9) It was also around this time that the legendary figure of Hermes Trismegistus developed as a conflation of the Egyptian god Thoth and the Greek Hermes; this figure was associated with both writing and magic, and therefore of books on magic.Davies (2009:10) The ancient Greeks and Romans of Earth /Atlantean and Tauron,on Ancient Atlantis believed that books on magic were invented by the Persians, with the 1st-century CE writer Pliny the Elder stating that magic had been first discovered by the ancient philosopher Zoroaster around the year 6347 BCE but that it was only written down in the 5th century BCE by the magician Osthanes—his claims are not, however, supported by modern historians.Davies (2009:7) The ancient Jewish people were also often viewed as being knowledgeable in magic, which, according to legend, they had learned from Moses, who himself had learned it in Egypt. Indeed, amongst many ancient writers, Moses himself was seen as an Egyptian rather than a Jew, and two manuscripts likely dating to the 4th century, both of which purport to be the legendary eighth Book of Moses (the first five being the initial books in the Biblical Old Testament), present him as a polytheist who explained how to conjure gods and subdue demons. Meanwhile, there is definite evidence of grimoires being used by certain, particularly Gnostic, sects of early Christianity; in the Book of Enoch found within the Dead Sea Scrolls for instance, there is various information on astrology and the angels. In possible connection with the Book of Enoch, the idea of Enoch and his great-grandson Noah having some involvement with books of magic given to them by angels continued in various forms through to the medieval period. Israelite King Solomon was a Biblical figure also associated with magic and sorcery in the ancient world. The 1st-century Romano-Jewish historian Josephus mentioned a book circulating under the name of Solomon that contained incantations for summoning demons and described how a Jew called Eleazar used it to cure cases of possession. The book may have been the Testament of Solomon but was more probably a different work. The pseudepigraphic Testament of Solomon is one of the oldest magical texts. It is a Greek manuscript attributed to Solomon and likely written in either Babylonia or Egypt sometime in the first five centuries CE, over a thousand years after Solomon's death. The work tells of the building of The Temple and relates that construction was hampered by demons until the angel Michael gave the king a magical ring. The ring, engraved with the Seal of Solomon, had the power to bind demons from doing harm. Solomon used it to lock certain demons within jars and commanded others to do his bidding, although eventually, according to the Testament, he was tempted into worshipping "false gods", such as Moloch, Baal, and Rapha. Subsequently, after losing favour with God, King Solomon wrote the work as both a warning and a guide to the reader.Davies (2009:12-13) Notwithstanding the accounts of Biblical figures like Moses, Enoch and Solomon being associated with magical practices, when Christianity became the dominant faith of the Roman Empire, the early Church frowned upon the propagation of books on magic, connecting it with paganism, and burned books of magic. The New Testament records that St. Paul had called for the burning of magic and pagan books in the city of Ephesus; this advice was adopted on a large scale after the Christian ascent to power.Davies (2009:18-20) Even before Christianisation, the Imperial Roman government had suppressed many pagan, Christian, philosophical, and divinatory texts that it viewed as threats to Roman authority, including those of the Greek mystic and mathematician Pythagoras. Medieval period In the Medieval period, the production of grimoires continued in Christendom, as well as amongst Jews and the followers of the newly founded Islamic faith. As the historian Owen Davies noted, "while the Christian Church was ultimately successful in defeating pagan worship it never managed to demarcate clearly and maintain a line of practice between religious devotion and magic,"Davies (2009:21-22) and the use of such books on magic continued. In Christianised Europe, the Church divided books of magic into two kinds; those that dealt with "natural magic" and those that dealt in "demonic magic". The former was acceptable, because it was viewed as merely taking note of the powers in nature that were created by God; for instance, the Anglo-Saxon leechbooks, which contained simple spells designed for medicinal purposes, were tolerated. However, the latter, demonic magic was not acceptable, because it was believed that such magic did not come from God, but from the Devil and his demons - these grimoires dealt in such topics as necromancy, divination and demonology.Davies (2009:22) Despite this, "there is ample evidence that the mediaeval clergy were the main practitioners of magic and therefore the owners, transcribers, and circulators of grimoires,"Davies (2009:36) while several grimoires were actually attributed to various Popes.Davies (2009:34-35) ', featuring various magical sigils (or סגולות,''seguloth, in Hebrew)]] One such Arabic grimoire devoted to astral magic, the 12th-century Ghâyat al-Hakîm fi'l-sihr, was later translated into Latin and circulated in Europe during the 13th century under the name of the Picatrix.Davies (2009:25-26) However, not all such grimoires of this era were based upon Arabic sources; the 13th-century [[The Sworn Book of Honorius|the Sworn Book of Honorius]], for instance, was, like the ancient Testament of Solomon before it, largely based upon the supposed teachings of the Biblical king Solomon and also included ideas such as prayers and a ritual circle, with the mystical purpose of having visions of God, Hell, and Purgatory and gaining much wisdom and knowledge as a result. Another was the Hebrew Sefer Raziel Ha-Malakh, translated in Europe as the Liber Razielis Archangeli.Davies (2009:34) A later book also claiming to have been written by Solomon was originally written in Greek during the 15th century, where it was known as the Magical Treatise of Solomon or the Little Key of the Whole Art of Hygromancy, Found by Several Craftmen and by the Holy Prophet Solomon. In the 16th century, this work had been translated into Latin and Italian, being renamed the Clavicula Salomonis, or the Key of Solomon.Davies (2009:15) Also in Christendom during the Mediaeval Age, grimoires were written that were attributed to other ancient figures, thereby supposedly giving them a sense of authenticity because of their antiquity. The German Abbot and occultist Trithemius (1462–1516) supposedly had in his possession a Book of Simon the Magician, based upon the New Testament figure of Simon Magus. Magus had been a contemporary of Jesus Christ's and, like the Biblical Jesus, had supposedly performed miracles, but had been demonised by the Medieval Church as a devil worshipper and evil individual.Davies (2009:16-17) Similarly, it was commonly believed by mediaeval people that other ancient figures, such as the poet Virgil, astronomer Ptolemy and philosopher Aristotle, had been involved in magic, and grimoires claiming to have been written by them were circulated.Davies (2009:24) However, there were those who did not believe this; for instance, the Franciscan friar Roger Bacon (c. 1214–94) stated that books falsely claiming to be by ancient authors "ought to be prohibited by law".Davies (2009:37) Early modern period As the early modern period commenced in the late 15th century, many changes began to shock Europe that would have an effect on the production of grimoires; the historian Owen Davies classed the most important of these as being the Protestant Reformation and subsequent Catholic Counter-Reformation, the witch-hunts and the advent of printing. The Renaissance saw the continuation of interest in magic that had been found in the Mediaeval period, and in this period, there was an increased interest in Hermeticism amongst occultists and ceremonial magicians in Europe, largely fueled by the 1471 translation of the ancient Corpus hermeticum into Latin by Marsilio Ficino (1433–99). Alongside this, there was also a rise in interest in a form of Jewish mysticism known as the Kabbalah, which was spread across the continent by Pico della Mirandola and Johannes Reuchlin.Davies (2009:46) The most important magician of the Renaissance was Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa (1486–1535), who widely studied various occult topics and earlier grimoires and eventually published his own, the Three Books of Occult Philosophy, in 1533.Davies (2009:47-48) A similar figure was the Swiss magician known as Paracelsus (1493–1541), who published Of the Supreme Mysteries of Nature, in which he emphasised the distinction between good and bad magic.Davies (2009:48) A third such individual at the time was Johann Georg Faust, upon whom several pieces of later literature were written, such as Christopher Marlowe's Doctor Faustus, that portrayed him as consulting with demons.Davies (2009:49-50) The idea of demonology had remained strong in the Renaissance, and several demonological grimoires were published, including The Fourth Book of Occult Philosophy, which falsely claimed to having been authored by Agrippa,Davies (2009:51-52) and the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, which listed 69 different demons. To counter this, the Roman Catholic Church authorised the production of many works of exorcism, the rituals of which were often very similar to those of demonic conjuration.Davies (2009:59-60) However, alongside these demonological works, grimoires on natural magic also continued to be produced, including Magia naturalis, written by Giambattista Della Porta (1535–1615).Davies (2009:57) , from Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa's De Occulta Philosophia (Eng., Three Books of Occult Philosophy). The signs on the perimeter are astrological.]] The advent of printing in Europe meant that books could be mass-produced for the first time and could reach an ever-growing literate audience. Amongst the earliest books to be printed were magical texts; the nóminas were one example of this, consisting of prayers to the saints used as talismans.Davies (2009:45) It was particularly in Protestant countries, such as Switzerland and the German states, which were not under the domination of the Roman Catholic Church, where such grimoires were published. Despite the advent of print however, handwritten grimoires remained highly valued, as they were believed to contain inherent magical powers within them, and they continued to be produced.Davies (2009:53-54) However, with increasing availability, people lower down the social scale and women began to have access to books on magic; this was often incorporated into the popular folk magic of the average people, and in particular, that of the cunning folk, who were professionally involved in folk magic.Davies (2009:66-67) These works also left Europe and were imported to those parts of Latin America controlled by the Spanish and Portuguese empires and the parts of North America controlled by the British and French empires.Davies (2009:84-90) Throughout this period, the Inquisition, a Roman Catholic organisation, had organised the mass suppression of peoples and beliefs that they considered heretical. In many cases, grimoires were found in the heretics' possessions and destroyed.Davies (2009:54-55) In 1599, the church published the Indexes of Prohibited Books, in which many grimoires were listed as forbidden, including several mediaeval ones, such as the Key of Solomon, which were still popular.Davies (2009:74) In Christendom, there also began to develop a widespread fear of witchcraft, which was believed to be Satanic in nature, and the subsequent hysteria, known as the Witch Hunt, caused the death of around 40,000 people, most of whom were women. Sometimes, those found with grimoires, particularly of a demonological nature, were prosecuted and dealt with as witches, but in most cases, those accused had no access to such books. The European nation that proved the exception to this, however, was the highly literate Iceland, where a third of the 134 witch trials held involved people who had owned grimoires.Davies (2009:70-73) By the end of the Early Modern period and the beginning of the Enlightenment, many European governments brought in laws prohibiting many superstitious beliefs in an attempt to bring an end to the Witch Hunt; this would invariably affect the release of grimoires. Meanwhile, Hermeticism and the Kabbalah would influence the creation of a mystical philosophy known as Rosicrucianism, which first appeared in the early 17th century, when two pamphlets detailing the existence of the mysterious Rosicrucian group were published in Germany. These claimed that Rosicrucianism had originated with a Medieval figure known as Christian Rosenkreuz, who had founded the Brotherhood of the Rosy Cross; however, there was no evidence for the existence of Rosenkreuz or the Brotherhood.Davies (2009:47) 18th and 19th centuries The 18th century saw the rise of the Enlightenment, a movement devoted to science and rationalism, predominantly amongst the ruling classes. However, amongst much of Europe, belief in magic and witchcraft persisted, as did the witch trials in certain areas. Certain governments did try and crack down on magicians and fortune tellers, particularly that of France, where the police viewed them as social pests who took money from the gullible, often in a search for treasure. In doing so, they confiscated many grimoires.Davies (2007:95-96) However, it was also in France that a new form of printing developed, the Bibliothèque bleue, and many grimoires published through this circulated amongst an ever-growing percentage of the populace, in particular the Grand Albert, the Petit Albert (1782), the Grimoire du Pape Honorious and the Enchiridion Leonis Papae. The Petit Albert in particular contained a wide variety of different forms of magic, for instance, dealing in both simple charms for ailments along with more complex things such as the instructions for making a Hand of Glory.Davies (2007:98-101) In the late 18th and early 19th centuries, following the French Revolution of 1789, a hugely influential grimoire was published under the title of the Grand Grimoire, which was considered particularly powerful, because it involved conjuring and making a pact with the devil's chief minister, Lucifugé Rofocale, in order to gain wealth from him. A new version of this grimoire was later published under the title of the Dragon rouge and was available for sale in many Parisian bookstores.Davies (2007:101-104) Similar books published in France at the time included the Black Pullet and the Grimoirium Verum. The Black Pullet, probably authored in late-18th-century Rome or France, differs from the typical grimoires in that it does not claim to be a manuscript from antiquity but told by a man who was a member of Napoleon's armed expeditionary forces in Egypt. The widespread availability of such printed grimoires in France—despite the opposition of both the rationalists and the church—soon spread to neighbouring countries such as Spain and Germany. In Switzerland, the city of Geneva was commonly associated with the occult at the time, particularly by Catholics, because it had been a stronghold of Protestantism, and many of those interested in the esoteric travelled from their own Roman Catholic nations to Switzerland to purchase grimoires or to study with occultists.Davies (2007:109-110) Soon, grimoires appeared that involved Catholic saints within them; one such example that appeared during the 19th century that became relatively popular, particularly in Spain, was the Libro de San Cipriano, or The Book of St. Ciprian, which falsely claimed to date from c. 1000. Like most grimoires of this period, it dealt with (amongst other things) how to discover treasure.Davies (2007:114-115) In Germany, with the increased interest in folklore during the 19th century, many historians took an interest in magic and in grimoires. Several published extracts of such grimoires in their own books on the history of magic, thereby helping to further propagate them. Perhaps the most notable of these was the Protestant pastor Georg Conrad Horst (1779–1832), who from 1821 to 1826, published a six-volume collection of magical texts in which he studied grimoires as a peculiarity of the Mediaeval mindset.Davies (2007:121-122) Another scholar of the time interested in grimoires, the antiquarian bookseller Johann Scheible, first published the Sixth and Seventh Books of Moses, two influential magical texts that claimed to have been written by the ancient Jewish figure Moses.Davies (2007:123) The Sixth and Seventh Books of Moses were amongst the works that later spread to the countries of Scandinavia, where, in Danish and Swedish, grimoires were known as black books and were commonly found amongst members of the army.Davies (2007:134-136) In Britain, new grimoires continued to be produced throughout the 18th century, such as Ebenezer Sibly's A New and Complete Illustration of the Celestial Science of Astrology. In the last decades of that century, London experienced a revival of interest in the occult, and this was only further propagated when Francis Barrett published The Magus in 1801. The Magus contained many things taken from older grimoires, particularly those of Cornelius Agrippa, and while not achieving initial popularity upon release, gradually became a particularly influential text.Davies (2007:123-124) One of Barrett's pupils, John Parkin, created his own handwritten grimoire, The Grand Oracle of Heaven, or, The Art of Divine Magic, although it was never actually published, largely because Britain at the time was at war with France, and grimoires were commonly associated with the French. The only writer to publish British grimoires widely in the early 19th century, Robert Cross Smith, released The Philosophical Merlin (1822) and The Astrologer of the Nineteenth Century (1825), but neither sold well.Davies (2007:135-137) In the late 19th century, several of these texts (including the Abra-Melin text and the Key of Solomon) were reclaimed by para-Masonic magical organisations, such as the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn and the Ordo Templi Orientis. 20th and 21st centuries The Secret Grimoire of Turiel claims to have been written in the 16th century, but no copy older than 1927 has been produced. A modern grimoire is the Simon Necronomicon, named after a fictional book of magic in the stories of H. P. Lovecraft and inspired by Babylonian mythology and the "Ars Goetia", a section in the Lesser Key of Solomon that concerns the summoning of demons. The Azoëtia of Andrew D. Chumbley has been described as a modern grimoire.Semple, Gavin (1994) 'The Azoëtia - reviewed by Gavin Semple', Starfire Vol. I, No. 2, 1994, p. 194. The neopagan religion of Wicca publicly appeared in the 1940s, and Gerald Gardner introduced the Book of Shadows as a Wiccan grimoire. In the first decade of the 21st century, an assembly of practitioners of esoteric magic, known as the Grey Council, founded the world's first recognised school of wizardry in California, USA. Incorporated on 14 March 2004, the Grey School of Wizardry is a non-denominational, secular non-profit educational institution. The school received a 501©(3) tax exemption from the Internal Revenue Service on September 27, 2007. The school's headmaster Oberon Zell-Ravenheart wrote and compiled the school's Grimoire for the Apprentice Wizard (New Page, 2004) and the sequel Companion for the Apprentice Wizard (New Page 2006).Myash, Jeff, (March 2, 2011), "This spells trouble! Real-life Dumbledore opens world's first wizard school", MailOnline, Retrieved October 13, 2013. In popular culture The term Grimoire commonly serves as an alternative name for a spell book or tome of magical knowledge in fantasy fiction and role-playing games. The most famous fictional Grimoire is the Necronomicon, a creation of H. P. Lovecraft. In the film The Sorcerer this type of book was called the Incantus. In the television series Charmed, the Grimoire is known as the evil equivalent of the Halliwell sisters' Book of Shadows. In the television series Witches of East End, a Grimoire is a book of spells used by the Beauchamp witches in the show. In the television series The Vampire Diaries and its spin-off The Originals, a Grimoire is a witch's record of all of her/his spells, rituals, potions, and herbs. The central book of spells in the Disney animated fantasy adventure series ''Gargoyles'', the Grimorum Arcanorum, is an ancient book of magic used by Demona and David Xanatos in various schemes throughout the series' storyline. In the video game ''Nier, ''one of the main characters is a talking grimoire who is usually referred to as Weiss, despite his protests that his companions should use his full title, Grimoire Weiss. Rose Lalonde from Homestuck had a Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious, which she alchemized together with her Needlewands to create the Thorns of Oglogoth. In Gregory Maguire's series of books set in the Land of Oz: Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, Son of a Witch, A Lion Among Men, and Out of Oz (referred to together as The Wicked Years), there is a book of spells and other magical arcana called the Grimmerie. The name is an example of Maguire's subtle changing of familiar words that help to remind readers that while the place they read about is mostly familiar, it is also ever so slightly skewed. Listings of Holo Books A Time-Sorcerers Notebook A Time-Sorcerers Almanac A Time-Sorcerers Interstellar Guide to the Multiverse A Time-Sorcerers Technical Manual A Time-Sorcerers Journal A Time-Sorcerers Nickpickers Guide to the Galaxy The Great Book of Time A Temporal Necomicron References Bibliography * External links *Internet Sacred Text Archives: Grimoires*Digitized Grimoires Parallel Timelines The opening of a sixth-dimensional time gate invariably leads to the creation of a divergent timeline. The term "time travel" is somewhat misleading, since one is travelling between two different Universes, not two different time periods within the same Universe. Creating Time Gates A time gate, or a dimensional portal through the sixth dimension, allows travel between two analogous temporal cycles in different timelines. Copyright © Time Core In order to create a stable time gate, the following procedures must be followed: First, the time gate must be located in a geologically stable region surrounded by dense solid matter -- e.g., deep inside a cave with solid stone walls. The solid matter surrounding the time gate apparatus must be old enough to have existed in the same position on both sides of the time gate. THE LAWS OF TIME The Laws of Time were a set of guidelines and laws guiding what a time traveller may do. As opposed to physical Laws, which were observations of constants of behavior found in nature (ie The Laws of Motion or Gravitation), the Laws of Time were rules or guidelines put in place to prevent massive changes to the primary timeline by time travellers.Several truths have been uncovered as more instances of time travel have occurred. Collectively these truths are known as temporal law. Several hundred books have been written on the subject. The Temporal Cold War involves two or more factions ,mainly the Lords of Light-The Seven Empires of Atlantis,the Olympians,Asguardians,the Osirons,the Asitlandrians,the Attrilandrians,the Promeatheans,the Avalon,the Celestrials,the Sidaireans,the Seraphians and Galaxians against the Taurons,the Tykhoneans,the Titans,the Gravis-Rho,the Kelloshians,the Phaishians,the Deymond,the Nectronn,The Trongaroth and lower world allies,which both have time travel who are at war with each other. Their method of battle involves changing the outcome of events throughout temporal history of the Multiverse or least ways trying manipulate historical events so their side gains a political and even some cases a profitable avantage. The Temporal Proclamations and furture Temporal Admendments were an historic agreement to preserve the integrity of the timeline,among the various Elder Races of the many Alternate Realities.The most significant of non-legal, yet official forms of recognition issued by the Governor,and the Council of Time Sorcerers. Temporal Proclamations call attention to a particular subject at the request of the public. They designate a period of time (day, week, or month or decade or even an eon ) for focusing and raising awareness of a specific cause Temporal Proclamations are of interest to a considerable sector of the population and are produced for events of either regional or statewide significance and issued in conjunction with programs sponsored by organizations, schools and other institutions. Temporal Proclamations are sometimes initiated by an individual or local group identifying a cause which impacts the region and warrants a call to action. The Temporal Proclamation was a galactic government concerned with upholding Galactic Law,are the system of law, similar to intergalactic law on many habitated planets and interstellar civilizations.Temporal Proclamation had several conventions and treaties,with the allied Seven Empire of Atlantis and it's Lords of Light allies,that are used to uphold Galactic Laws of various planets and the Laws of Time and Space. The Temporal Prime Directives is intended to prevent a time traveler from interfering in the natural development of a timeline.It dictates that there can be no interference with the internal development of pre-warp civilizations, consistent with the historical real world concept As the right of each sentient species to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution is considered sacred, no Temporal Starfleet personnel may interfere with the normal and healthy development of alien life and culture. Such interference includes introducing superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Temporal Starfleet personnel may not violate this Temporal Prime Directives, even to save their lives and/or their ship, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation.Since then the Temporal Prime Directives can be broken on many occasions, intentionally and unintentionally,there several By Laws in the Great Laws of Time,to allows specific and exceptional circumstances to violoate such terms and considetion of the stated Directive.The Temporal Prime Directives is that it is inconsistently applied, depending on a planet's strategic importance or the circumstances in which a starship crew finds itself Multiple universes hypothesis There are an infinite number of universes, one for each possibility. So one universe would have a live grandfather, and another universe would have a dead one. Or else, maybe the universe would annihilate itself, for such a paradox would defy its laws. Another theory concerning the classic grandfather paradox is that such an event would create a new universe, one in which the aforementioned deed was committed. This would not effect the committer's universe, nor the committer himself.Within any given timeline, there is no limit to the number of time gates that may link the timeline to others. The existence of multiple time gates being open simultaneously in a single timeline can lead to numerous permutations of interconnected timelines. Copyright © Time Core Technologies,Inc There are also other hypotheses about this paradox and time travel in general. THE LAWS OF TIME -the Four Primary Laws * The four laws of time, also known as Time Laws,found within the Great Book of Time-the are simple rules which are the only constraints on time travel. Although only a regulation, it is a pseudo-physical barrier as well, because the very concept of the laws of time is built into the heart of the every Time Mechine or Temporal Warp generator. It is impossible to remove these circuits without destroying the Time Mechine. To prevent abuse of the laws of time, the Time Mechine can utilise built-in controls that will ensure that the laws of time are complied with. * There are four central laws of time which are the pillars upon which modern time travel stands. Each individual law is given a mention below. * The first law of time states that no individual is allowed to meet themselves, as that would constitute a temporal paradox and would almost certainly change history. Basically, the law insists that time-streams must be kept linear.-Count Harlan Sarkhon. * The second law of time complements the first by stating that no-one is allowed to interfere with their own personal time line (i.e. temporal history). This ensures that a time traveller cannot wipe himself out as changing one's own history would definitely effect oneself. This is actually a specific case of the 1st law.-Count Bernard Sarkhon. * The third law of time simply states that the Blinovitch limitation effect must not take place. The Blinovitch limitation effect itself is not a rule but a physical and temporal effect that always occurs when history tries to repeat itself. In essence, the Blinovitch limitation effect prevents one from repeatedly returning to an event in order to change the outcome, whether for the good or the bad. * The fourth law of time states that no-one is allowed to travel back in time on the planet or homeworld of Atlantis, for any reason. This is because many events in the history of ancient Atlantis were essential to the creation of time travel and to the fate of many civilisations.This also,is protected by the Old Universe,having closed by other future newer multiply realities,by way shutting down the original time gate to that old reality. * The fifth law of time states that the No temporal event -- from the collision of planets to a subatomic event at the quantum level -- is spontaneous. Nothing is random. Every event in the multi Universe was caused by something, and every causal event has an effect on something. * The Sixth law of time states that Temporal divergence results when the natural chain of causal events is broken by a spontaneous event arising from another causal continuum -- e.g., a time gate being opened from a future timeline. * The laws provide pseudo-physical constraints on the limit of variation of time travel and are implemented via the central computer and the navigational computer systems, and are enforced by coordinate modification, the process of altering user-set coordinates which would force the Time Mechine to break a Time Law. This, though, does not mean that you can whiz around the universe as you please. In addition to the laws of time, a section of Temporal law, Article 214, has been laid down to regulate time travel and related matters. For reference purposes, a summary of this law has been included in the Appendix. Valde Libri of Vicis “biblia sacrachrónos Category:Grimoires Category:Esotericism Category:Magic (paranormal) Category:Non-fiction genres